


Time Is The Trigger

by Senket



Series: SGA-7: Detectives In Space [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They seem to be trapped. Luckily, John is Army. Oh, and there's Sally, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is The Trigger

“Well, I can’t sit here anymore.”

John pulled himself to his feet, keeping his weight off his bleeding leg as he leaned against the wall, a stripe of light hitting his cheek and lip. He glanced back at Sherlock, exhaling.

“Ready?”

“For anything,” Sherlock answered back, standing and pressing close behind the shorter man.

“On three, then,” and despite the words he did not count before bursting through the door, Sherlock already ready. Three shots and the troupe scattered, three wounded bodies slumped on the red earth.

Using Sherlock’s arm as support, John ran as best as he could for the trees, shooting behind him.

“I wonder if we’re the only ones that are this unlucky this often.”

Sherlock flashed him a grin. They peered through vegetation, John shooting when he saw movement while Sherlock reloaded his primary pistol.

“We’re not.”

“Aside from SGA-1, I mean.”

“Of course we are,” said a new voice. “McKay is Sherlock’s only rival at instinctually irritating the locals.”

John glanced behind him to find Lestrade striding up to them, Sally looking perfectly at ease with the P-90 in her hands as she came up at the rear.

“Took you long enough,” John said cheekily, turning again to shoot through the trees.

“Brought a ride,” Lestrade said with a laugh, inclining his head towards the way they’d come. “Come on.”

John leaned against Sherlock as they marched back to the puddle jumper, Sally gleefully, indiscriminately shooting into the trees as she ran half-backwards after them.


End file.
